


The tour

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [16]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott and Sahuna talk in his room after he gives her a tour of the ship. He finds out moms are the same, no matter the species.





	The tour

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how rough it is. I injuried my hip so sitting to type hurts a bunch right now. Next one will be better. I promise.

“And our final stop on the tour”, he said, stepping into the room. “The Pathfinder quarters.”  
“Your room”, Sahuna smiled at him. “It’s very nice. Lots of space.”  
“Yep. The Initiative spoils their pathfinders.” He watched Sahuna closely. Jaal had loved what he had done to their room for him but what would his true mother think? “This isn’t what it originally looked like. We made some changes.”  
“You did, you mean.” She crouched down in front of shady’s cage. “Jaal told me. Who is this delightful creature?”  
“Shady. We think he came from Eos. Found him in the cargo bay munching on our cereal.”  
“So you gave him a home.” She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “You have a very caring heart, Scott.”

Before he could figure out what to say to that, she was walking toward the plants by the planetary display.  
“I love the plants on Havarl. I never tire of seeing them. No matter how many years I’ve lived there.”  
“You were born there, right”, he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
“No, I wasn’t. I was born on Voeld.” She ran a finger over one of the leaves before joining him. “Met my taoshay there. He took me home and I knew I wanted our children to be born there. I’ve never regretted it.” She placed a hand on his leg. “And now my son has found someone who loves our home as well.”  
“Maybe I did it all for Jaal.”  
“Hmmm. And if he said I want to live there?”  
“I don’t know.” Jaal seemed happy with what they had right now. But maybe he had said something different to his mother. “What did he say?”  
“You are adorable.” She kissed his cheek before standing up and moving to the rail, leaning on it. “Best view on the ship too.”

Mothers seemed to be the same no matter what galaxy you were in. Always so cryptic. He joined her at the rail, leaning his head on her shoulder. She reminded him of his mother so much at times. He couldn’t wait until Sahuna met Ellen. It was going to be amazing. Then again, it could spell doom for him and Jaal. Only time would tell.

“I was so scared when Jaal contacted me to tell me he was going to join your ship to observe you. The strange aliens from the Milky Way. You seemed so helpful but...”  
“So did the Kett. I know. But you didn’t need to worry.”  
“I’m a mother. I always worry. I’m glad things turned out as they did.”  
“The archon dead or me and Jaal?”  
“Both. I’m happy you found each other. He needed you.”  
“And I him.”  
“When did you know? How soon after he was on the ship?”  
“I...” Should he? Yes. She would know if he was lying. “On Aya. He walked down those steps and I... I never wanted to be parted from him ever again.”  
“You’ve never told me that, taoshay.”

Of course Jaal would walk in just as he said that. He separated from Sahuna and met Jaal in the center of the room, wrapping his arms around him.  
“Are you sure, taoshay? I think I might have.”  
“Oh, yes”, Jaal said, touching his forehead to his. “After our swim in the pond or was it after we-“  
“Jaal! Your mother is in the room.”  
Sahuna laughed, joining them.  
“And I think I’ve taken up enough of our time. Thank you for the tour, Scott. I loved seeing your home. And meeting everyone.”  
“They were on their best behaviour. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” He let go of Jaal to hug her. “We’ll be back soon. I promise.”  
“I hope so. I miss my children when they’re gone.” She hugged Jaal. “Stay clear, both of you. I’ll see myself out.” She left the room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to help”, Jaal said, guiding him backwards towards the bed. “Did she cause too much trouble?”  
“No, none at all. Where are you taking me”, he teased.  
“Nowhere you don’t want to go. So where are to next, Pathfinder?”  
“I think our bed.” The back of his legs hit it. “Oh, look. I was right.” He sat down.  
“No”, Jaal laughed, sitting down beside him. “That is not what I meant.”  
“I don’t know. Anywhere in particular you want to go?”  
“I’m good right here.”  
“Me too. And your mother would be happy if we stayed. You heard her. She misses you when you’re not here.”

“She was talking about you too, taoshay. She considers you one of hers now.”  
“Huh.” He didn’t know how to feel about that. Weird? Loved? He would have to think about it later because he was rapidly losing his ability to think as Jaal started kissing his neck. “You... Move fast, taoshay.”  
“Says the one who loved the minute we met.”  
“Were you any different?”  
“I’ll tell you later. I believe the time for talking is done.”  
He had to agree. It would be good pillow talk later. Much later. He removed his shirt and pulled Jaal down over top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this ship but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any let me know in the comments.


End file.
